Catalyst
'Catalyst' Catalyst is a YouTube singer with a smooth, mature voice. Her voice is very calm to listen to. Her first upload on Youtube was in 2010, but she didn't start participating in the youtaite community until July 2011, where she got casted in her very first chorus. However, the chorus that brought her into the never-turning-back Youtube life was NicoStar Chorus, with their debut release of Romeo and Cinderella. Now Catalyst will mainly cover underrated or non-mainstream Vocaloid songs. She uses UTAU and Vocaloid on occasions. And also very active in participating for choruses on YouTube. List of Covered Songs # "Corazon" (Latino wth Accent) (2011.10.26) # "Stardust Utopia" (2011.11.21) # "Saihate" (Ballad Arrangement) (2012.02.15) # "Everlasting Love" (2012.04.26) # "Irony" (2012.09.16) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.12.25) # "Anger" (2013.01.01) # "Cruel Clocks" (2013.02.03) # "Trees In Our Homeland" (2013.04.14) # "Heart Democracy" (2013.05.20) # "Water Tank" (2013.07.04) # "Evening Shower's Ribbon " (2013.10.13) # "Hero " (2013.12.31) # "Yonjuunana " (2014.01.27) # "Perfect Liar " (2014.03.08) Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # "Hatta Futte Parade"(Kiyoshi and Catalyst) (2011.08.15) # "Okizari Tsukiyosyou" (Colin and Catalyst) (2011.10.21) # "Mrs.Pumpkin's Comical Dream" (PASTA and Catalyst) (2011.10.31) # "ReACT"(Catalyst, Mai and Sabi) (2012.02.13) # "Acute " (Catalyst, Tenshi, Akio) (2012,05,24) # "Next Station...Diva " (Catalyst, Sabi, Jinhii) (2012.05.29) # "Nonsense Speaker"(Catalyst and Maeko) (2012.06.20) # "Anger " (Catalyst and Jiku) # "The Immoral Glass Wall" (Catalyst and Colin) (2013.02.18) # "1,2 Fanclub " (Catalyst and FuyuNi) (2013.11.24) # "Hero " (Catalyst and Ran) (2014.1.6) # "Märchen Boyfriend and Märchen Girlfriend " (Catalyst and Colin) (2014.04.04) # "Seasonal Feathers " (Catalyst and Aisu) (2014.04.14) Roles in Choruses #*►TreBase☆Project◄* (Vocalist) #Electric ϟ Voices Chorus (Vocalist - Yuzuki) #ℒ❤ℰ♪ℒ❤ℰ Chorus (Vocalist) #xXEpicChorusuXx (Vocalist - Luka) #MrMusicChorus (Vocalist - IA) #Caramel Waltz Chorus (Vocalist - Meiko) #NuclearChorus (Vocalist - Rin) #KiramekiChorus (Vocalist - Luka) #IroMuzik Chorus (Miku / Animator) #aqυa◦cнorυѕ (Vocalist - Miku) #Dream Music Chorus (Vocalist - Iroha) #Dream☆Scape Chorus (Vocalist - Yuzuki / Animator) #Vocalution (Vocalist - Gumi) #PolySt★rSmile Chorus (Vocalist / Artist) #KagaMikuChorus (Vocalist - Miki) #KagamiVocaChorus (Vocalist - Miku / Animator) #Vocavocashota Chorus (Vocalist - Haku) #NicoStarChorus (Vocalist - Rin) #Angelic Vocal Chorus (Vocalist / Co-leader) #Echohorizon Chorus (Vocalist / Founder / Animator / Mixer) #TecHNo DeStructioN Chorus (Vocalist - Rin / Founder / Animator / Mixer) #AriaResonanceChorus (Vocalist - Luka) #BerriChorus (Vocalist) #Echo Moon Chorus (Vocalist) #VocaSynthesis (Vocalist - Meiko) #VocaKoe (Vocalist - Miku) #VocaSketch (Vocalist) #VocaGirlsChorus (Vocalist - Meiko) #κιηετιϲ Chorus (Animator) #Audioloid (Vocalist - Lily) #WorldAxisChrous (Vocalist - England / Animator / Artist) #Karakuri Chorus (Vocalist - Miki) #Kogane No Tsubasa Chorus (Vocalist - Luka) #Vocadroid (Vocalist - Luka) #『illuminate』☆ chorus (Vocalist - Yuzuki) #Sora no Kiseki Chorus (Vocalist - Mayu) #ⓢⓔⓝ☼ⓖⓞⓔ Chorus (Vocalist) #VocaTimes Chorus (Vocalist / Mixer) #ѕтar ѕιgn ★ projecт (Animator) #The Youtaite Project - Team Kirei- (Vocalist) #LinkChorus (Vocalist - CUL) #しきの音 (Vocalist) #YoriSaki✰Chorus (Vocalist - Lily) #Around Le World Chorus (Vocalist - Taiwan) #Jinsei❂Game Chorus (Vocalist) #fluorescent candy (Vocalist - Iroha) #Symphony ♫♪ Utopia (Vocalist - IA) #NyoPower Chorus (Russia / Animator) #VocaNami Chorus (Vocalist - Mayu) #su*GO*i Chorus (Vocalist - IA) #Mad School Dolls Chorus (Vocalist - Misao) #Voca♦Rise Chorus (Vocalist - Luka) #Ħorizon † Ŵings (Vocalist - Mayu) #HeartBeat Chorus (Vocalist) #DigitalMineField Chorus (Vocalist) #Vodiac★Chorus (Vocalist - Nuregami / Animator) #VocaTwin chorus (Vocalist - Kaoru) #UNM☆SKED✧RESON☆NCE (Vocalist / Animator) #Butterfly Dreams Chorus Group (Vocalist) #未来•ダイアグラム+ (Vocalist) #Toxic Crystal Chorus - Gruop QUARTZ (Vocalist) #♦Nightshade❈Academy♦ Chorus (Vocalist / Mixer) #Shiki Chorus (Backup Animator) #► 破 壊 回 路 ◄ - VocaFX Chorus Battle Group (Vocalist / Animator) #B E W I T C H I N G - ABCBA Chorus Battle Group (Vocalist / Animator) #Shiki Chorus (Back-up Animator) #函数の合唱 (Co-leader / Vocalist - lnx / Animator / Mixer Assistant / Artist) #Devil’s＊Decorum - Serendipity Chorus Battle Group (Animator) #『Dє: Cоdёrs Chorus』 (Leader / Animator / Vocalist - Sniper) #✪Voca UpRoar✪ Chorus (Vocalist - Cat) #「αѕѕι∂υσυѕ♚ｃнιℓdяєη」 (Vocalist / Artist) #Paka Paka Chorus (Vocalist) #Ebi Chorus (Vocalist) #ɹoɹɹıɯ♋Image (Vocalist - IA) #69 Chorus (Vocalist - ☜（´・ω・｀☜）1234（ぐ・ω・）ぐ) #Shunkan Chorus (Vocalist) #Cantillate Chorus (Artist) #VocaTimesDeux Chorus (Vocalist) Trivia * She is quiet and shy in real life. * Her persona's full name is "Catalyst Aristarkh (Kovalevsky)" * She uses After Effects for chorus animating and Cubase 5 for mixing. * She has a huge obsession with MikitoP and CHRIS's works, following by MentaiRocker, MuryokuP, and HitoshizukuP * Some of her favorite songs are: Sarishinohara, Yuudachi no Ribbon, Twilight Homicide Song, Cloud Rider, Cruel Clocks, Bullet For Prisoner, and Lonely UFO * Some of her favorite music genres are: techno, dubstep. flamenco, jazz, lounge / bar * Her old and new persona design * Her username is similar to the song "Tentai Kansoku (Star Observation)" by Bump of Chicken, but actually has nothing to do with it. The name was chosen simply because she adores Astronomy and wishes to become an astronomer (which, sadly, this dream never came true anyways) * Her lifetime happiness = yaoi * She loves bunnies and plushies (='.'=) External Links * DeviantArt